Jessi & Mr March
by IfOnlyICouldKillYouWithMyEyes
Summary: Vancha finds a weird kid, whos human, who happens to fall in love with Darren.. could this mean trouble? "Is Des Tiny controlling my life? well if he is, I dont want him to stop" DarrenXOC boy on boy, dont like it? dont read. rated m for later chapters.


_**XD Disclaimer: I dont own Darren Shan or any of the characters, I only own Jessi.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it! BTW: the writing in italics are jessi's thoughts and the ones in bold italics are Darren's thoughts... Enjoy!**_

_**Oo! this story is placed after darrens death, but the Other Darren is carrying on the diaries for him. this is what happens afterwards.**_

He sat in the far corner booth, watching her make her way around the bar. As he sat and watched her laugh with her friends, he thought to himself " She has to be mine".She walked past him and their eyes connected. When she had sat down at the bar, he said to himself "Its now or never Hikari."

Her friends walked out of the bar laughing and whispering. Pointing at Hikari, they kept saying things like "He's got a weird looking scar on his face." and others like "Yeah! I noticed that too! its like a half moon." Hikari sighed. He got up to his mysterious love and they fell instantly in love. A year later she was giving birth to their first daughter.

Rochelle. They decided that they wanted more but were told they couldn't, so they decided to adopt. thus, how they got Jessi. after a few years, they found out they were expecting twins, girls. Time flew past for the parents and soon they had a large family made up of six children, the eldest was Jessi ,the only boy in the family, Rochelle had followed her brother a few hours later, then 9 years later came Danielle, Yvonne, Chloe and finally the youngest Sophie a girl tiny in size but large in spirit.

Jessi walked through the long portrait littered walls of the hall that seemed to stare at him as if they were disappointed he wasn't female. He shrugged any possible feeling off and climbed into bed. A few minutes later he heard his parents go to bed and they're creaky door closed. He edged off his bed and then raced over to the window where his bike sat underneath the tree.

Jessi had a bad feeling as he crept out of the red bricked house, he felt as though his family didn't appreciate him and despised him.

As Jessi peddled he thought of his family and how he would miss them, he then saw the green car which was coming down the road, it was his dads estate. In the shadows of the alley Jessi left his bike and ran through the back alleys to the old cinema.

As he approached the alleyway next to the old crumbling building a man with a long stream of green hair jumped out at him and made jessi stagger backwards.

" We need your help Jessi."

Jessi just stood there in disbelief. " You are kidding me, who are you?, How do you know me?"

The man chuckled, " I'm Vancha March, a creature of the night, and I have been shadowing you for a few days now, that's how I know you."

"Creature of the night? You mean like a vampire or vampaneze?" Vancha shuddered as he realised the kid knew more than he thought. "Yes, I'm a vampire and…"

" Does my uncle know your looking for me?" this interruption had taken the vampire by surprise.

" Your uncle?"

" Yeah, Uncle Darshka. He's a bit of both creatures of the night, his twin is my other uncle, they're foster brother is my real dad," Vancha's face paled.

" What's wrong?" Vancha slowly opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

" Vancha, Vancha? VANCHA!"

Jessi was getting fed up with the conversation so he tried to move along the pavement but Vancha slid across and blocked his way.

"What are you doing?"

Vancha motioned for Jessi to follow and they walked through the back alleys of Fallston. They stopped outside the back of the old theatre where Jessi's uncle was waiting with a few more people. After introductions Jessi finally worked up enough courage to ask Vancha's what had bothered him earlier. Once again Vancha still couldn't say much although he managed a few words.

" Do you know of a woman called Evanna?"

"Erm… Yes she's sorta my Nan, she breeds frogs and she used to tell me tales of a boy about my age becoming a vampire and sacrificing himself for the good of the vampire clan, She also told me of two vampires who accompanied him on his quest of finding the Vampaneze Lord. She talked very fondly of them but she always said one had always stuck out from the crowd. She never said his name but she always told me the other's name, a Mr Larten Crepsley and how he died. Why?"" Well I knew her a long time ago and she helped Larten, Darren and I on our mission…"" IT WAS YOU?" jessi soon realised what was going on, " so you're my.. " he couldn't get the rest of the sentence out. Everything went black.

He woke in a room full of strange boxes. And a rather young yet, attractive Darren Shan sitting across the room._wait! did I just say attractive?_As soon as Darren heard him stir, he was over to the make shift bed, concerned, and also feeling, worried and afraid of this feeling._**Whoa, he's so cute this close, is he a vampire? i cant smell his blood scent at all. how can that be? I really want to kiss him, will he let me?**_

"you don't look very old. how old are you exactly?" Darren seemed more interested than he should be, but hey, no ones keeping count right. right?

"In three days time I'm 19. Only three days though. " Jessi hastened to add this last bit as he wanted to feel that Darren wanted him. subconsciously Jessi gazed up at Darren's lips and licked his own. This was the last straw for Darren as he leant down and captured the plump lips of Jessi's, enjoying every second. slowly though Jessi realised he wanted more. he began licking Darren's bottom lip, begging for entry. Darren welcomed the skilled tongue as both fought for dominance. in the end, being related to Vancha and all, Jessi's charms worked and had enticed Darren to be laid on his back whilst Jessi straddled him.

_**Skilled, Charming, Attractive, God is he taking any lessons from Vancha? **_

"whoa, its obvious as to where you get your skills."

" Please. I had these before I knew who Vancha was." Jessi tried not to sound vain, he really liked Darren.

Darren chuckled, manically, causing Larten, Vancha and Darshka to burst in the room. Larten's eyes bulged as he saw his student laying underneath a teen, being kissed by him too. Jessi didn't break free when the others came in, instead he deepened the kiss.

Vancha cleared his throat. Jessi and Darren slowly broke apart and glared at the three vampires.

" This is no way for a Vampire prince to behave, is it Larten?" Vancha looked forcefully at Larten.

He sighed, " If Darren is happy, then its okay with me"

Darshka quickly added " And if Jessi wants this more than anything, I'm happy too."

"Come off it Vancha, we all know your scared as you now have competition. You have finally met some one who is better than you at, well, romance." Darren looked at Vancha as Jessi just laughed. Larten tried to hold it in, but shortly after Darshka burst out laughing, he did too.

The human got off the prince and walked over to Darshka, grabbing him in a warm, friendly embrace.

"Thank you." Darshka smiled, the first time Jessi hugged him, was the last time he ever saw the teen.

A tear slowly trickled its way down the scared, tanned face and dripping onto the floor.

Larten noticed the tear, so did Darren. They both went to hug the pair, it all ending with Vancha pouting next to a group hug.

AN: yhea its a bit confuzzling i know.. when Darren dies and gives the diaries to mr tall.. yhea you get the drift.. XD hope you liked it.. ill update soon..XD


End file.
